


2009, 2012, 2014

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Lukas ever had the chance to have another life to do another thing besides football, he wouldn’t have chosen it anyway.<br/>And iIf the choice was on him, then Basti would never, ever let Lukas to leave Bayern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2009, 2012, 2014

**_[2009]_ **

_1._

If he ever had the chance to have another life to do another thing, he wouldn’t have chosen it anyway. He can't even think of what other thing that he ever wants to do. What’s the point of doing something else besides playing the most beautiful game in the world? And if only it’s possible for him to choose how he would do it, he would have chosen to play with Basti. Always with him. It’s already a beautiful game. But playing the game with Basti, it goes beyond beautiful. The bonding that they have, the way they speak to each other without even saying any words at all, the way Basti will open his arms to him when Lukas runs to him after a goal. It even makes the game beyond beautiful.

But that’s not the choice that he could take when something in his life has to change.

For life to get better, some things need to change. And even though Lukas could not imagine what’s the better way of playing football compared to playing with Basti, alongside with him, he made the choice to leave anyway.

“So, it’s your choice?” Basti asked him, and the way Basti looked at him with a mix of hoping and giving up at the same time, it’s breaking him inside. It's tearing him apart, how he wants to say that no it's not his choice when he has to say yes it is his choice.

But Lukas nodded even though his mind was screaming out loud  _no it’s not my choice but I have to choose to do so anyway but I am sorry I really am sorry to do this_.

“It’s my choice”

 

_2._

If the choice was on him, then Basti would never, ever let Lukas to leave Bayern. Because playing football would never be the same again when he was not playing it with Lukas next to him, when he knew that Lukas would no longer be there so Basti can pass the ball with him. If the decision is on him, he would decide to give Lukas more time, just a little bit more time to show everyone that he was good, that he can be that good as what they have expected from him before. Then again, Basti hated to admit that it has been hard and rough for him and maybe it’s the best choice for Lukas even though it would be the choice that Basti would always, always feel bitter about. It's somethig so paradoxical, though. Thinking of it as the best choice when it's something that leaves an empty void inside of Basti.

“So it’s your choice?” he asked, realizing how his question sounded so bitter because it tasted so bitter in his tongue. And it became even more unbearable to see the way Lukas’ eyes reflected his breaking heart inside. And it’s just like having a nightmare came true when Lukas’ lips thinned into a line as he nodded.

“It’s my choice,” Lukas said. And Basti could only wonder, whether Lukas would ever know how his answer has torn Basti apart.

***

_**[2012]** _

“England?”

“England”

“The weather is horrible there, Lukas.”

“I can deal with it, Basti.”  ( _Like the way I try to deal of playing against you instead of playing with you_ )

“They don’t have good beer like what we have here” ( _They don’t have me to play with you there_ )

“I’ll get my self used to drinking tea”

“No, you won’t.”

“Who knows? I might gonna even be able to make a decent cup of tea.”

“…”

“…”

“You know, Lukas? There will still be International Games.”  _(And we will win that trophy together, you and me will show the world that football is a simple game where at the end of the day, Germany always wins the game_.)

“Yeah, there will still be international call out. ” ( _and we will be together even though it’s not enough but right now it should be enough_.)

**_***_ **

 

**_[2014]_ **

If they could freeze this moment, then they would do so. And they will put it in a bottle, and place it ceremoniously next to bedside table and watch it every night before they  fall asleep.

But moments don’t freeze. They tick away, along with all the shouting and screaming, swirling around with all the white shirts and all the other colors.

It’s been a dream for all of them. For every single of them. For so many times they were stopped at just almost, almost there. And now it’s theirs. Neither Lukas nor Basti can think of something that feels and taste better than this. It’s like all the good and best thing about football, about the game, about winning materialized into everything at once.

If they could freeze this moment, they would do so.

But they can’t.

So Lukas wraps one of his arms around Basti’s neck and grinned at his phone that he lifted above both of them. And once he felt Basti’s lips at his cheek, so warm and so familiar and just so good, his grin got even wider.

It’s not exactly like freezing the moment. But still, the picture captured a moment that they would never forget, a moment that will always make them smile and sigh and have their mind flooded with the memories of that moment.

It’s not exactly like freezing the moment, but it should be enough.


End file.
